<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Irresistible by TheWeepingAngelOfCas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184927">Irresistible</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingAngelOfCas/pseuds/TheWeepingAngelOfCas'>TheWeepingAngelOfCas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Enemies, Hatred, Hidden Feelings, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Past Lovers, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut, So do I, Spanking, These mfs need to vent ok, see you all there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingAngelOfCas/pseuds/TheWeepingAngelOfCas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude and Sebastian haven't seen each other in ages. Now, in their current situation, they're doomed to be enemies. They know one of them won't survive this dangerous game of cat and mouse.<br/>So, they make the most of a terrible situation.</p><p>Some demonic smut written for Devil's Day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claude Faustus/Sebastian Michaelis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Irresistible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So in my mind they dated previously?<br/>Enjoy!<br/>Have a nice Devil's Day!<br/>(Posted before devils day because I was too proud of this to wait)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been so, so long since they had done this.</p><p>Last they had seen each other, it had been at least 400 years ago. Sebastian needed to find more contracts. Claude had far too many to take care of. They saw each other so little it was like they barely knew each other. Their relationship had to end there.</p><p>But, by some cruel twist of fate, here they were. In the Trancy manor's servants quarters. The head butler's room, to be exact. With Sebastian resting his head against the wall, shaking as Claude bobbed his head up and down his length. Sebastian's hands were in his hair, gripping when Claude licked the head. </p><p>This should never have happened. They agreed to stop all of this so long ago. But of course those damned <em>brats </em>had to ruin all of it. The Earls had it out for each other, and the two demons knew what would happen. One would get particularly mad at the other, and order their demonic butler to take care of the other. Only one of them would make it out alive by the end of it. Although Sebastian didn't love Claude as he once did, he still had a soft spot for the yellow eyed demon. Same as Claude most definitely cared for Sebastian in some way or the other. They didn't love each other as they once did, but they sure as hell didn't want to be the end of one another. But, with their master's orders, what choice would they have? </p><p>They cared for one another. This might be the only chance they have to express it.</p><p>Sebastian moaned, fucking forwards into Claude's mouth. The demon gagged, tears pricking at his eyes and drool dribbling down his chin. Sebastian tentatively, sheepishly started to buck freely into the <em>tight, wet, heat</em> enveloping him. God, he had forgotten how this felt. Claude's mouth was always so <em>goddamn </em>perfect. He always exactly knew when to suck, and when to lick, and exactly <em>where</em> to do so that would drive Sebastian <em>fucking insane</em>. </p><p>The red eyed demon's eyes squeezed shut, fucking into Claude's mouth harder and faster as he came, painting the inside of Claude's mouth with white spurts. The spider demon swallowed it down greedily, looking up with a smirk. Sebastian looked absolutely breathtaking. Tears of ecstasy clung to his lashes, his mouth agape and panting. A furious red blush had spread from his cheeks all the way down to his chest, and sweat covered his face, sticking his hair to his forehead and neck. Claude stayed crouching, running his hands up and down Sebastian's trembling legs. The other demon released his hands from Claude's hair, using one to wipe the sweat and hair from his face. He gave a low chuckle, grabbing one of Claude's hands and pulling him up to stand in front of him. The two demons kissed, soft at first. It stayed like that for a while. Soft, gentle kisses that accompanied gentle caresses' to each other's cheeks and petting each other's hair. Sebastian could taste himself on Claude's tongue. Yet soon, Sebastian was nipping at Claude's lower lip, drawing blood. He lapped it up, appreciating that which he hadn't in so very long. </p><p>Claude gave a devious smirk, grabbing Sebastian's shoulders and turning him towards the bed, before pushing him onto his back. The plush duvet was soft on Sebastian's skin, but he barely noticed it whenever the other demon crawled on top of him, straddling his waist and bending down. Claude sucked a mark just below Sebastian's collarbone, nipping just enough to pierce the skin. His efforts were met with a stifled moan, Sebastian bringing his hand up to his mouth to quiet himself.</p><p>"Shh," Claude admired the deep, purple mark he had left, "No one can hear us. Be as loud as you like."</p><p>To punctuate this, he bit the junction between Sebastian's neck and shoulder, pulling Sebastian's hand away from his mouth as he did. The loud moan the other demon gave out was almost better than what was to come.</p><p>Sebastian gripped Claude's shoulders, digging his nails into the fabric, "No fair..." he stuttered out, ashamed at how weak his voice sounded.</p><p>"What's not fair?" Claude licked a stripe up Sebastian's neck, before capturing his mouth in a rough kiss.</p><p>"You're still dressed..."</p><p>"Ah. I see." Claude got up from the bed. Sebastian whined at the loss, missing the hot, open mouthed kisses on his neck.</p><p>Claude made a show out of removing his clothing. His fingers slowly unbuttoned his tailcoat, before sliding it off of his shoulders and letting it drop to the floor. His tie followed, along with his shirt. Sebastian admired his bare chest, raising himself on his elbows to get a better look. Claude unzipped his trousers, and they joined the floor with the rest of his clothes. He had removed his shoes and socks much earlier, along with his gloves. This left him only in his glasses.</p><p>Claude hadn't changed much in the 400 years without seeing him. He was still rather fit, but not particularly muscular, with strong arms that could most definitely lift Sebastian up if he asked. </p><p>The spider demon was already erect, and Sebastian nearly started drooling at the sight. Before he could do anything, Claude was on top of him again. They kissed sloppily, hands tangled in each other's hair, teeth gnashing together whenever they got particularly rough with each other. Claude's hands caressed Sebastian's sides, before coming to his chest to play with his nipples. Sebastian whined as a response, biting his lower lip. Claude took one of the hard buds into his mouth, worrying it with his incisors. He bit down hard enough to draw blood, listening to the moans from the demon below him. It was music to his ears, better than any orchestra or symphony he had ever heard before. He felt Sebastian's nails raking up and down his back, which he was sure would leave red lines and marks that would stay there for days. </p><p>Claude pulled back, caressing Sebastian's hip, "Flip over for me, darling."</p><p>Sebastian could hardly contain his excitement. He lost all of his grace and class as he flipped himself onto his stomach, positioning himself on his hands and knees. He stuck his backside out towards Claude, who chuckled at his eagerness. The spider demon gently placed his hands on Sebastian's ass, squeezing and kneading the soft flesh beneath his fingers. He spread the demon wide, admiring what was being displayed just for him. He listened to Sebastian's gentle movements against the bedsheets, and the heavy breathing that went along with it beautifully. </p><p>Claude reached into the nightstand, pulling out a small vial of lube. He uncorked the vial with his teeth, tipping some of the viscous clear liquid onto his index and middle fingers. He rubbed it between those fingers and his thumb, before pressing the pad of his finger to Sebastian's puckered entrance. He massaged it, waiting for Sebastian to relax. The demon below him was keening, digging himself back, trying to penetrate himself on Claude's fingers. The yellow eyed demon smirked at this, finally pressing his finger in. Sebastian arched his back, giving a low moan in response. He fucked himself on Claude's finger, begging and moaning for more. He was driving himself into a frenzy in an attempt to get some satisfaction. </p><p>Claude chuckled. It was just like old times. He had always been so needy. </p><p>Another digit went in, and he scissored them apart, admiring how far he could get Sebastian to stretch even after so long without him. Claude put his other hand between Sebastian's shoulder blades, pushing down to get him to arch his back. He added another digit, and another, smirking as Sebastian gripped the sheets so hard that they tore. He gripped the pillow that was just inches from his head, biting into the duvet below him to muffle his cries. Still fucking back, Sebastian impaled himself on Claude's fingers, incoherently babbling into the plush fabric below him.  When Claude decided to withdraw his fingers, the whine that came from Sebastian's lips was more embarrassing than pleading. What left him was a mix between a 'please' and 'more'. </p><p>Claude gripped Sebastian's hip with one hand, and with the other, guided himself into him.</p><p>It was slow at first. He pushed in only an inch, stopping when Sebastian winced and tightened around the head. Whenever he was sure Sebastian had adjusted, he pushed in a little bit more, until he was sheathed halfway into the tight heat. Claude pet Sebastian's sides, helping him relax as he adjusted to the intrusion. Bending over, he sucked a hickey on the pale flesh of Sebastian's shoulder, and nibbling his way to the other one. He pushed in more and more with every bite, until he was fully sheathed.</p><p><em>God fucking damn it, </em>he had forgotten how good this always felt. He stilled for a moment, partially to watch as bruises formed on Sebastian's back and hips, partially to resist orgasm 5 seconds into sex. Sebastian was in the same predicament. Claude could tell by the way he held his breath and by his half hearted grip on the sheets.</p><p>It didn't take long for Claude to start moving, though. The first thrust was painstakingly gentle, as if he was testing the waters. He gripped Sebastian's hips tightly, his nails leaving little crescent shaped marks. Surely, there would be finger shaped bruises as well. Claude started gently, not sure how Sebastian wanted to do this. In the past, it had depended on his mood. If he had a good day, he would want it gently, with sweet nothings being whispered into his ear and loving kisses. If his day had been bad, he would want to be fucked into the mattress, sore enough to be limping the next day. </p><p>Yet by the way Sebastian was desperately pushing back into Claude with every thrust, it seemed apparent what he wanted. </p><p>Gripping tightly on Sebastian's waist, he fucked into him as hard as he could. The bed rocked against the wall, and Sebastian had to nearly bite holes into the bedsheets to keep from screaming incoherently so loud that the rest of the mansion could hear. Claude bit his lip. <em>Fuck, </em>Sebastian was tight. Gripping him like a vice every time he pushed in, yet trying to suck him back in every time he pulled out. Reaching around to Sebastian's front, he pumped Sebastian's cock in a way he knew the demon would love. Claude's ministrations and thrusts left the demon wailing into the night, begging for more. He gasped as he neared orgasm for a second time, moaning into the bed. Just when he was teetering on the edge of pure bliss, Claude let go of him and pulled out, leaving him open, and gaping, and absolutely <em>crying </em>for more. </p><p>"Not yet," Claude whispered into his ear, sending shivers down his spine, "Not without me." </p><p>Sebastian whined, but that was silenced whenever Claude laid down and forced Sebastian onto his lap. In moments, Sebastian was impaling himself on Claude again, riding him in earnest. He bounced as hard as he could, trying to mimic the way Claude had made the bed rock earlier. Chuckling at how hard Sebastian was working to please him, he put his hands on Sebastian's thighs, encouraging him. The demon on top of him moaned whenever Claude hit his prostate head on, grinding down on that spot and moaning incoherently. His threw his head back, raking his nails on Claude's chest hard enough to draw blood. His eyes were half lidded, pupils blown out beyond comparison. </p><p>"<em>Close..."  </em>Sebastian warned. It was true. His bouncing had become erratic, stuttering with every hit to his prostate.</p><p>Claude tutted, giving Sebastian a disapproving swat to his rear, "Not without me. Remember?" He forcefully grabbed Sebastian's hips, stilling him half impaled on his cock. </p><p>Sebastian teared up as he was denied again. His length ached for release, so bad that it hurt. He tried to push down again, to fill himself up the way he needed to be, but Claude wouldn't let him. The grip on his hips waited until his orgasm subsided, and Claude let him sink painfully slow back down onto him again. Whenever Claude let go of him, he was crying, bouncing furiously in an attempt to chase his orgasm. He leaned down and kissed Claude sloppily, so far gone that drool was sliding down his chin. They kissed, and with every particularly hard thrust, their teeth gnashed together. Claude was clawing at Sebastian's back and sides, which only made Sebastian bounce harder. </p><p>He slowed whenever his hips started to ache, which Claude noticed almost immediately. His hands went to Sebastian's rear, helping him lift himself up and down. Claude struck his prostate again, leaving him so close that he could feel the blood pumping through his veins. He was painfully aware of every panting breath he had to take. </p><p>"Shh," Claude wiped away tears Sebastian didn't even know were there, "I'm close too. Just another minute, baby. Can you make it another minute?"</p><p>Sebastian nodded furiously, fucking himself down on Claude harder and harder, until he couldn't take it anymore. He spurted white onto Claude's chest and taut stomach, his head thrown back as he moaned and begged for Claude to climax as well. Claude's eyes squeezed shut as he came, filling Sebastian up as he fucked harder, chasing every bit of pleasure he could. </p><p>Sebastian gasped, as if it was the first breath he had taken in far too long. 400 years too long, to be exact. Claude seemed to agree. Whenever Sebastian shakily pulled himself off, Claude pulled him into a tight embrace, petting his hair. </p><p>They wished they could stay there forever, safely in each other's arms. But the Earl's were surely growing impatient by now, and both demons knew they would have to be enemies again soon. </p><p>Turning to face Sebastian, Claude kissed him gently, cupping his face in his hands, before getting up. He cleaned both of their minor wounds, and cleaned himself up, before getting dressed, and helping Sebastian up. Sebastian readjusted the sheets, making sure to patch them. It was as though nothing had happened. They spared each other a tender, caring look, and Sebastian kissed Claude one last time, before the spider demon left with a bow, leaving Sebastian alone. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>